1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support systems for objects, more particularly to modular assemblies for supporting elongated objects that may be primarily cylindrical in shape, and specifically to assemblies of interchangeable modules of differing or similar sizes to create adjustable assemblies whose overall shape and number of modules can vary depending upon the intended use of an assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports for generally cylindrical objects, including fluid conduits such as hydraulic pipe, tube, and hose, are known. Such supports typically include an apparatus that securely receives and stores bundles of pipes, tubes and/or hoses while maintaining separation of individual lines. The support apparatus usually includes supportive blocks or clips that may be welded to the conduits in an expensive process that requires post-finishing operations, and these blocks may have several unique, difficult to install parts that are made specifically for the application. The blocks may be attached to each other by independent attachment pieces. These attachment pieces may comprise vertical locking strips that engage with the blocks to affix one block to the next. Each block may comprise several apertures, so that within each block, several hoses may be received. In other supports, support members having vertical rows of apertures may comprise retaining arms that hingedly extend from a base portion of the support member and snap into a top portion of the support member to retain the hoses. One disadvantage of this system is that if the arm is not properly locked into place, there exists no tell-tale sign that anything is amiss. Still other supports include blocks that can be stacked on top of one another but not side-by-side.
One example of a support system for fluid conduits can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,802 to Campbell. Campbell appears to be an attempt to provide stackable support members for coaxial cable. In Campbell '802, pairs of blocks are stacked upon one another and are connected by a single threaded rod or bolt. The blocks are identical and have semi-circular recesses that cooperate to provide circular, cable-gripping passages. The threaded rod or bolt extends in orthogonal relationship to the axes of the cable-gripping passages through other passages located between two of the circular, cable-gripping passages. The cables are installed and removed by longitudinally inserting them through the passages or by loosening a nut on the rod, separating the blocks of a cooperating pair, and sliding the cables into and out of the passages.
A disadvantage of Campbell '802 and many other currently available hose and pipe supports is that each support portion or block typically comprises a multitude of apertures to receive multiple pipes. Therefore, in order to add/remove one pipe to/from an assembly of pipes, an entire row of apertures (and therefore one block) must be removed to access the intermediate row of pipes that retains the desired pipe. As such, the overall configuration of the assembly is altered. In most cases, this requires removing the inhibiting surrounding row(s), disrupting the entire assembly, and increasing labor cost. Disassembling the entire assembly becomes impossible in areas having low clearances such as certain equipment, mechanical rooms and other storage locations, trucks, trailers, and other transport vehicles. Moreover, the support portions or blocks of most currently available hose and pipe support systems rely on a separate means of attachment to affix one support portion or block to the next. Usually, these separate means of attachment comprise bolts, which negatively impact the cost of materials and installation. In still other support systems, there is no means at all for securing one support block to another. There is no provision in any of the currently available pipe support systems for support portions or modules that comprise portions that can be placed around pipes post-installation.